Misaki Chan a maid even in America?
by Lolpopcorn67123123
Summary: Hey warning, try not to get hooked, I might not continue it. But then again you never know ;P
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A Little Trip**

"Usui?" Misa Chan asked impatiently.

"What is it that my little maid desires?" he questioned her giving her that heart throbbing smile.

She blushed but instead of yelling, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Wow. Misaki…"

"I'm not your cute little maid," she murmured to herself.

"Oh really then what was that?" he was mentally cornering her now and had a cheeky smile.

"I was asserting my independence. I thought instead of me yelling pointless things and having you kiss me, I'd do it myself." She quickly blurted out. "Don't get used to it."

"So what you're saying is you like it when I'm dominant?" he asked whilst backing her up to the wall, then throwing his arms onto the wall behind her.

She blushed but didn't scream, panic, or yell. She just stood there.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

He came closer, their lips merely centimeters away and she made a quiet noise half a sigh, and half a moan. He stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at her worried.

"Misa Chan. Are you okay?"

"Usui. I-I-…. If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you. Because you're a-"

"A perverted alien and you hate me." He interrupted her. "Got it."

He continued to lean in when she closed her eyes and for the first time she let him kiss her with no questions asked. She didn't complain, threaten him, or fight.

He slowly pulled his lips away but stayed there, having her pinned up the brick wall. For once they were outside maid latte and chief hadn't come out to shoot moe flowers out of her head. He slowly leaned towards her neck and began softly, gently, kissing her neck. No. He wasn't kissing it. He was sucking on her neck?!

As he pulled away she looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked her. "You've never been given a hickey before?"

"No!" She shouted. She was pretty calm on the outside but on the inside she was scrubbing her neck screaming, "MY INNOCENCE!"

"Misa. My father wishes for me to attend a marriage interview. I've talked with your mother and we're going on a little trip."

"His Father? I never knew about his family." She thought.

She was still obsessing over her neck so she kind of let it slip her mind for a moment.

"Wait. WHAT?"

"We're going to America for the summer." He told her.

"You're kidding me. I can't afford a ticket to America!" she protested.

"Don't worry I have a private train."

She was trying hard to protest but she couldn't. He really had all of this figured out.

"Fine." She said. "But on one condition.

"And that is?"

"Don't be too perverted!"

"So you still want me to be perverted?" Usui asked her.

"I didn't say that!" Misaki protested.

Usui giggled and grabbed her hand. He guided her to the street and lifted her. She struggled but he had an iron grip and was set on carrying her like a little princess. She fell asleep in his arms.

"I knew she wasn't getting enough sleep." He thought.

She woke on a couch curled up in a blanket. Where was she…

"Usui?" She managed to whisper.

"Yes beautiful?" He said after kissing the back of her head.

"Where- where are we?"

"We're at my apartment."

"Oh."

"Misa are you okay?" he asked before he put his hand on her forehead. "Oh Misaki. You're burning up."

"Usui it's hot in here." She made out, half asleep.

"Do you want me to pull away the blanket?" he asked her.

"But then I'll be cold." She complained.

"Then do you want me to snuggle with you?" he suggested.

"I'm sick, not stupid you perverted alien!" she shouted.

"Calm down Misa. I respect your boundaries. I just want to hold you.

"Huh what is this feeling? Why is my heart racing?" Misa thought.

"Fine but don't be all touchy feely-…" That's all she could make out before she fell asleep wrapped in his arms on the couch.

She woke up in the same comfortable position, feeling the light warm breath on the back of her neck. She repositioned herself so she was facing him. He woke up, their noses touching. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Usui I can't risk you getting sick and having to stay here. I can't lose you." She whispered as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "I love you." She buried her head in his chest.

Usui's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms back around her and smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered then kissed the top of her head. "Now go back to sleep


	2. Chapter 2: My right hand man

Misa woke up feeling cold. She was under the blanket but Usui had gotten up. She turned and looked over for a minute and almost screamed. Usui had just stepped out of the shower and had a towel on that went around just below his hips. She quickly turned the other way but Usui noticed.

"Huh? Misa you okay?" he asked her curiously.

"Yeah but you're just well." She added.

"Oh I forgot. You don't like it when I'm not completely clothed." He told her. "What a shame."

"Huh- Wha?" Misa asked as she turned.

Her eyes early popped out of her eyes. She turned back around.

"Usui- Wa-what are you doing?"

"Oh oops. I guess my towel fell."

Misa woke up breathing heavily as she let out a long sigh.

"Oh thank goodness. Just a dream."

"Huh?" Usui asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh anyways you were asleep a while. Good morning precious." He said as he kissed her neck. "And you should probably take a shower. But if you're still having trouble standing, I wouldn't mind holding you in there." He told her with a cheeky smile.

Misa blushed really hard.

"No thanks. I think I'll be fine," she assured.

"You sure?" he asked while leaning over her, his hands on the sides of her, down on the couch.

She blushed even harder. He felt her forehead. Still a temperature.

"You okay?" he asked her worried.

"Yea I guess. Just a little hazy."

She tried to stand but fell back down on the couch.

"So about that shower?"

She had forgotten about it for a minute there.

"No way pervert!"she yelled.

"But then how are you going to stand? Plus you need to shower. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine." Misa admitted in a quiet voice.

"Trust me. I wont do anything."

"Yea sure!" she thought.

The next thing you know she was blushing again.

"So you going to get undressed?" he asked her.

"After you leave."she reminded him.

"If you are going to be in the shower with me, how come I can't see you undress?" he asked her giving her big puppy dog eyes.

"Because!" she said as she almost fell again.

"Oh wow. Poor prez. Can't even stand. How are you going to strip?"

"Don't call it that!"she warned him. "And I'll find a way."

"Care for me to do it for you?" he asked her leaning in.

"What? No wa-…"

"What is it prez? Cat caught your toung?"

"No. Usui caught my heart" she whispered.

His eyes widened again.

"Misaki-."

"No Usui. It's fine."she told him.

His heart was racing.

"Usually I'd tease her and quite like the idea but she'd push me away. How come she's so different when she's sick?" he thought.

"I don't mind if you undress me."she said blushing really hard.

"You sure?"he asked her.

She nodded.

"So you don't mind if I do this?" he asked her as he started unbuttoning her blouse. He was on the fourth button. There were only five buttons.

"No." she said quietly.

"Misaki Chan." He said as he pinned her to the bathroom floor. He ripped her blouse off of her. She was lying there helpless in her bra and skirt. He could see she was sweating slightly under her hairline.

He slowly started sliding her skirt off of her. He was surprised to find her in a thong.

"Last time I saw your underwear, you were wearing bloomers. You've changed."he told her.

She still lyed there quietly.

"My turn." She told him as she lifted her head.

His eyes widened again. What did she mean by that?

She started unbuttoning his shirt and peeled it off of him. She then unbuttoned his jeans and started sliding them off.

"We are showering **_Together_** right?" she asked him.

"Damn right," he told her.

She blushed as he slid the thong onto the floor. She then pulled his breifs off. Usui smiled a small cheeky smirk for a moment and it dissapeared before he unsnapped her bra.

It fell to the floor and he lifted her up.

"Hey wa-" She started.

"Well if prez can't stand." He reminded her. He put her down in the tub and started the hot water.

"Warm enough? Too hot?" he asked her.

"No. It's fine." She said quietly with her head down.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her off the floor of the tub and towards himself. She ended up running perfectly into his arms. She would deny it if anyone asked her but she liked the warm feeling she got when she got really close to him in there. When the water got cold he would snuggle her to keep her warm.

"Usui." She whispered

"Yes Misaki?"

"Thank you."

Usui pinned her to the other wall of the tub and started blushing.

Usually she'd call him a pervert but she was the one who invited him to do it.

"I'll do anything for you. Just snap your fingers and it's yours."

He kissed her then backed off but kept her arm so he could make sure she wouldn't fall.

After wards he held her up when she was drying off.

"Usui I didn't bring any clothes." She said looking at the ground.

"It's okay you can use some of mine."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

She smiled then followed him to find some clothes. She found a baggy tee shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Thank you Usui."

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Like I said. I'm completely devoted to you. I'll never leave you. I care about you too much."he told her.

Usually when a guy said this, he was a player. But she trusted him.

"So do you need me to help you get dressed?"he asked her.

"No I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Wow" he said as she walked back out in the outfit.

"Do I look weird?"

"No. You look beautiful."

She blushed and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed. And picked her up and started carrying her princess style. She was going to complain but she felt to content.

"Now get some more sleep." He said as her places herdown onto the bed

"Usui. Don't leave me alone." She begged when he was on his way out.

"Oh?" "But then what will I do?" he teased.

"I- hhu" she let out a sigh.

"I'm just kidding. I'll stay. I can't have my princess unhappy."

She smiled but tried to hide it. He walked towards the bed and jumped in. He curled up with her and whispered soothing things in her ear.

"Wha… What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just go to sleep. Tomorrow we're going on an adventure." He told her.

"What do you mean by that perver-"

"Good."he said as he kissed the back of her neck.


End file.
